When True Feelings Come To Surface
by ForgottenShodows
Summary: When Duncan Cheats on Gwen Her true feelings began to come out. DUNCAN AND GWEN ONE-SHOT Rated T for Laungauge


**Huthuruhr I return with another story and this time a two timing Duncan and a heartbroken Gwen.c:**

**Duncan's POV**

Gwen was giving me daggers and frankly I didn't care right now I was as angry as she was right now.

We were in an argument right now in the cafeteria in the same camp as the first season. Everybody was staring at us just listening I couldn't take this anymore all these questions, all the drama, and even Gwen being mad at me and not talking. Sh..she was acting like a child why couldn't we just settle this like adults. I was so frustrated at all of this right now words I regretted soon began to flow out my mouth.

"You know why I cheated on you is because your a bitch!" My mouth said something I didn't mean something Gwen was definitely not but right now my mind just said the first thing that came to it trying to think of something else to say. Gwen didn't look surprised just more angry while everybody in the room gasped.

"Im the bitch. Im the bitch! Would a bitch buy her boyfriend a real diamond watch for his birthday! Would a bitch stay in the hospital with you even though all you had was surgery done!" Gwen became quiet before begging to speak again..."Would a bitch fall in love and just sit in her room heartbroken but still want to call the one who did it?" Gwen looked down at her feet then back at me. "So Duncan grow up and grow a pair! Your the asshole who cheated on me the one who had me in my room crying for three days straight starving myself up in there!" My fists loosened up while my eyes got bigger.

Gwen grabbed me by my choker with her other hand in a fist.

"So the next time you call me a bitch think about what you did to me." Gwen's fist came crashing in my face as she let go of my choker. Making me land with a big thud on the ground which Gwen soon got on top of me and punched the right side of my face on my cheek so I now had two big bruises on both sides of my face. But what she did next hurt the most. She grabbed me by my choker again while getting up.

"I don't want too see your face anymore. I don't want to hear your voice. I hope you burn in hell for all I care. But what I hope the most is another girl breaks your heart like you did mine. I want you too see the hell you put me through so you can get a taste of where your going when you leave this earth." Gwen stated these things in a threatening low toned voice. As she soon got up and left the building; While I sat there on the ground blacking out from the punches she threw my way. All I could feel was two strong arms picking me up from my arms as the same goes for my legs and stares all coming from different directions. All different kinds. To glares, daggers, shocked, and smug ones "I...I.. Was the biggest pussy in the world." Was the last words that came out my mouth before I was knocked out being carried.

**Gwen's POV**

I ran in the woods not crying but still angry. I stopped running but falling to the ground. I stayed there crawling into a ball. I moved my hands out in front of me taking a look at my fists. They were red from punching Duncan. I was so confused so torn so heartbro... NO NO NO! None of these things described it. I..I.. Was finally happy even though I didn't show it. I finally showed Duncan my true feelings but why did my happiness cause a little pain in my chest? I layed in the grass still wondering why was the pain im feeling there. I wanted to cry so much but my eyes didn't bring me to do so.

"AGHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed thinking that was the only thing I could do until tears finally found they're way on my face. I turned my body letting my knees keep me up while I started pounding the ground.

"DUNCAN WHY! WHY DO YOU MAKE ME FEEL THIS WAY!" I screamed over and over again while the tears flowed out. But why. Why did I do this. Because truth is I still love Duncan even if I didn't want to admit it my heart would still tell the truth about my true feelings for him. "Broken but yet holding on." I whispered this to myself as I began to get up and head back to camp.

**So what do you think! Im thinking about making a sequel to this. Any of you heard the song though? Broken Yet Holding On.:)**


End file.
